


Whatever It Takes

by Cobrilee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's stronger than he knows, but he's not strong enough to resist looking through the new hole in his apartment wall, which happens to look into his gorgeous neighbor's bathroom. Especially not when said neighbor is in the shower. Naked. Wet.</p>
<p>Did he mention naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this](http://endgame-sterek.tumblr.com/post/148258382069/offeringpeoplegumisnotcooking) post.

Derek has no earthly idea how this is his life. **  
**

Most people, when confronted with the thunderous noise of a hole being punched in their apartment, would stop what they were doing and investigate. Or run screaming in terror.

They wouldn’t continue to sing, at the top of their lungs, to the bubblegum pop blaring in their bathroom.

While they’re in the shower.

Naked.

Really fucking naked.

And wet.

Really fucking wet.

But here Derek is, staring through the jagged hole in his apartment wall, staring at the naked, dripping wet, _glorious_ ass of his neighbor, Stiles. The one he’s been lusting after almost as much as he’s been gritting his teeth at. Because seriously, the kid is so fucking annoying he doesn’t know how he survives living next door to him.

He feels guilty for continuing to stare when Stiles is clearly unaware that he’s being stared at, but… It would take a superhuman act to tear his gaze away. Stiles is insanely beautiful. The body that he hides under plaids and tees and baggy jeans is lithe but muscular, taut and toned, with slopes and curves and moles that will feature in Derek’s dreams until he’s dead, probably.

Derek isn’t sure who’s more surprised when Stiles finally turns around. Derek flushes a deep brick color when he’s presented with more fantasy material. If Stiles looks like that when he’s _soft_ …

“What the fuck, Derek?” Stiles yelps, turning down the radio in his bathroom, and Derek’s gaze snaps from his crotch to his face. Stiles resembles a tomato, but he’s not scrambling for a towel, and Derek’s mind wanders when he realizes there isn’t one in sight. Which meant Stiles likely planned to walk around naked after the shower, still dripping wet, and…

“Derek!” Stiles groans, and holy fuck, he’s so glad he never knew Stiles could sound like that. “Eyes above the belt, mister!”

“You’re not wearing a belt,” Derek points out stupidly, and Stiles glares at him like he can’t believe Derek is being so damn dense.

“Eyes on mine, then,” he huffs, and Derek has to force himself to make eye contact, knowing that his unfairly attractive neighbor is fully aware that his gaze (and his thoughts) have been straying to inappropriate territory. “What the hell is going on? Why is there a hole in my wall?” Derek lifts his hand and waves it sheepishly, and Stiles blanches. “Jesus, Derek. You’re bleeding all over the fucking place. Did you actually punch the damn wall?”

Derek flushes. “I didn’t mean to,” he mumbles, and Stiles eyes him shrewdly. “Your stupid music was driving me crazy, and I just kind of…” He trails off, knowing that his answer is even worse than actually punching the wall.

“Reacted like a Neanderthal?” Stiles finishes, sarcasm heavy in his tone, and Derek glares on reflex. “Or maybe like a werewolf?” Derek’s jaw drops and the beginnings of a smile play around Stiles’ lips. “Best friend since kindergarten got the bite when we were sophomores. I’m familiar with the signs.”

Derek’s mind is spinning, but one thing stays dominant in his thoughts. “You’re still. Um. Naked.”

One perfect eyebrow raises. “Didn’t look like you minded,” he coos, smirking. “But if it bothers you so much…” He comes closer, and Derek swallows hard. Then his arm lifts and when Stiles steps back, he has a towel in hand. Oh, that explains it. They were on the other side of the wall, the side he couldn’t see from his position.

But Stiles is just standing there, not wrapping the towel around himself, and he blurts out the first thing he can think of. “It doesn’t bother me. At all.”

The smirk grows bigger. “Then why don’t you come over? Through the front door,” he adds. “Not through the wall.”

Derek just stares at him, unable to believe this is happening. “Really?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, the smirk softening into an amused grin. “Yes. But not for that. I expect dinner and a movie before we can be naked in the same room.”

“Then why?” he asks, mystified, and Stiles sighs loudly, like Derek is the world’s biggest idiot.

“You’re bleeding, dumbass, and I have a first aid kit.”

“Werewolf?” Derek offers, showing that his cuts are already healed.

Stiles’ grin turns sly. “Maybe I’d feel better if I inspected it myself. Just to, y’know, make sure it doesn’t get infected.”

Derek’s lips mold into a shy smile. “I’d like that.”

“Then get over here.” Stiles’ eyes twinkle and he heads for the door to his room, casting Derek an impish glance over his shoulder as he shakes his perfect ass on the way out the door. His laugh can be heard through the door when Derek’s loud groan echoes through the tiled bathroom.

Maybe he’s not really that annoying after all.

lllll

It takes exactly twelve minutes of the movie and a slice and a half of pizza for Stiles’ first date-preceding-mutual-nudity requirements to be met.

It takes exactly three months, one week and four days for them to move in together. They choose a house with really thick walls, mostly so any guests only get faint hints of the noises that accompany their vigorous sexual activity, instead of surround sound.

It takes exactly ten months, three weeks and a day for Stiles to propose to Derek. Derek is almost upset, but only because he had a really amazing proposal planned for their anniversary. He says yes anyway. Then proposes again exactly one month and six days later. Stiles pretends to think about it and Derek glares at him. Stiles says yes.

Derek has no earthly idea how this is his life. But he’s thankful for it every single day.


End file.
